The following information is provided to assist the reader to understand the invention disclosed below and the environment in which it will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the present invention or the background of the present invention. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
In a number of embodiments, devices or tools hereof are designed for use in removal various object including, for example, manhole covers. Recently, a newer style manhole covers have been replacing the older style of manhole covers at a fairly rapid pace. Unlike older manhole covers, which include “pick” holes inward from the perimeter thereof and passing therethrough in which a pick or hook can be inserted for removal, the newer manhole covers 10 (see FIGS. 1A and 1B) include a pair of opposing depressions or slots 12 about the perimeter or edge thereof. Each slot 12 defines an inner edge or flange 14. Slots 12 are built into cover 10, and not through it. Slots 12 are intended to minimize water infiltration through cover 10. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, manhole cover 10 rests upon a flange 16 which defines an opening 18. Opening 18 had a diameter less than that of manhole cover 10, an prevents manhole cover 10 from falling though opening 18 during lifting and/or removal.
Traditional manhole cover removal methods do not work with manhole covers 10. Workers often find manhole covers 10 difficult to remove. Moreover, removal often requires two workers. A number of devices have been designed to facilitate the removal of various manhole covers, including manhole covers 10. However, many such devices are difficult to use, do not operate well, are overly complex and/or suffer from other deficiencies.